xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Larkin family
The Larkin family is a family that has existed since the late 1700s. The family has been closely associated with the X-Men, the Assassin Order and the Leaf Village. The family is filled with different supernatural beings, such as mutants, whitelighters, Cheyarafim, and more recently witches. 'History' 'Members' 'Classical Antiquity' '1400s' Alexey Zhavoronok: Alexey was born November 19, 1467. He was a famed Assassin during the Renaissance, and the Mentor of the Russian Assassins. '1800s' Gregory Larkin: Gregory Larkin is the son of ?, and the father of Jeremiah, Owen, Xander and Aaron Larkin. Jeremiah Larkin: Jeremiah is the firstborn son of Gregory and Chimalis "Alice" Larkin, and was born July 21, 1792 in Fayette County, Kentucky, USA. Owen Larkin: Owen is the secondborn son of Gregory and Chimalis "Alice" Larkin, and was born September 19, 1794 in Fayette County, Kentucky, USA. Xander Larkin: Xander is the thirdborn son of Gregory and Chimalis "Alice" Larkin, and was born September 10, 1796 in Fayette County, Kentucky, USA. Xander grew up with a strong desire for justice, and had an often introspective, humorless disposition. Although he appeared ruthless and cold-hearted, especially while fighting, deep down he was extremely sensitive and gentle. This particular side of him was especially apparent whenever he was with his wife and children. He was a famed Assassin, as well as a Mentor of the Assassin Order. He was also the first Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Tanuki. Aaron Larkin: Aaron is the fourthborn son of Gregory and Chimalis "Alice" Larkin, and was born July 18, 1803 in Fayette County, Kentucky, USA. Peter Grey-Larkin: Peter was the oldest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was born June 16, 1822 in England. He was a Cheyarafim mutant, and his powers included; telekinesis, telepathy and geokinesis. Perry Grey-Larkin: Perry was the second oldest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was born July 12, 1824 in England. He was a Cheyarafim mutant, and his powers included; telekinesis, telepathy and pyrokinesis. Philip Grey-Larkin: Philip was the third oldest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was born October 1, 1826 in England. He was a Cheyarafim mutant, and his powers included; telekinesis, telepathy and hydrokinesis. Prescott Grey-Larkin: Prescott was the youngest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was April 27, 1828 in England. He was a Cheyarafim mutant, and his powers included; telekinesis, telepathy and aerokinesis. '1900s' Harold Larkin: Harold was the oldest child of Nasko and Dworja Larkin, and the father of Lucinda Guthrie (née Larkin). Link Larkin: Link was the youngest child of Nasko and Dworja Larkin, and was born December 20, 1942 in Los Angeles, California. He was a Cheyarafim mutant with the ability to produce powerful shockwaves. Lucinda Guthrie: Lucinda is the daughter of Harold and Dorothy Efron, and the mother of Samuel, Paige, Zac, Joshua, Melody, Dylan, Jebediah, Elizabeth, Joelle, Lewis, Cissie and Mary Guthrie. David Larkin: Bonnie Larkin: Samuel "Sam" Guthrie: Samuel is the oldest child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. He is a mutant with the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. Paige Guthrie: Paige is the second oldest child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. She is a mutant with the power of transitional omni-morph husking, the ability to shed her outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. Zachary "Zac" Guthrie: Zac is the third oldest child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and was born October 18, 1987 in San Luis Obispo, California. He is a Cheyarafim mutant and his powers include; shockwave generation, gravitikinesis and psionic resistance. Joshua Guthrie: Joshua is the fourth child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. He is a Cheyarafim mutant with the ability to fly by means of his natural wings. He also has a regenerative healing factor and possesses a set of vocal cords that can produce a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. Melody Guthrie: Melody is the fifth child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. She is a mutant with the ability to produce an aura, which grants her the ability to float and ride airwaves. Dylan Guthrie Efron: Dylan is the sixth child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Jebediah Guthrie: Jebediah is the seventh child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. He is a mutant with the ability to channel electric energies through his eyes, and use them in a variety of ways. Elizabeth Guthrie: Elizabeth is the eighth child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. She is a mutant with the ability to manipulate her growth hormones by will. Joelle Guthrie: Joelle is the ninth child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Lewis Guthrie: Lewis is the tenth child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Cissie Guthrie: Cissie is the eleventh child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Mary Guthrie: Mary is the youngest child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Alec Larkin: Alec is the grandson of Link Larkin, and was born November 19, 1984. He is a Cheyarafim mutant. '2010s' '2030s' Ezra Summers: Mia Summers: She is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls. Kat Summers: She is headstrong, stubborn, and fiery, but she is also highly intelligent and creative. She loves and cares deeply about her family and her friends and is loyal to them above all others. Unlike many of the X-Men of her generation, who defend innocents out of a sense of duty, Kat does so without hesitation because she wants to. Tristan Summers: Tristan is the secondborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to lure others and make them slavishly devoted and willing to do anything to please him. He is very kind, empathetic, intelligent and independent; he can also be arrogant and stubborn. Nyle Summers: Nyle is the thirdborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. Nyle's mediumship is shown to be stronger than most, as he could see several spirits that his family could not, and project some spirits onto the physical plane for non-magical mortals to see. Jeremy Summers: Jeremy is the fourthborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to to predict the future by drawing pictures. Xander Summers: Xander is the fifthborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to control over feelings and emotions of war, and is able to induce them in order to start fights. He normally uses this ability to implant subliminal thoughts in people, making them violent and angry. He can only use his ability on targets who are already open to violence. Jensen Summers: Jensen is the sixthborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to sense and/or understand the emotions of animals and vice versa. Garrett Summers: Garrett is the seventhborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to. Dacre Summers: Dacre is the eighthborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to rapidly and easily disassemble complex devices and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. He can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. He is a born leader, being often the first to take initiative in anything in a group. However, he does have something of a temper, though it is often cold, and his family problems has driven him to becoming part of something bigger than himself to fill the void. Jackson Summers: Jackson is the ninthborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to absorb and steal the voices of others, taking away targets' ability to make even the slightest vocal noise, and use the target's voice for himself. Hailee Summers: Hailee is the tenthborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to. Melody Summers: Melody is the eleventhborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to both increase and decrease the emotional ties between people. She can make partners turn away from one another, disband witch covens and friendships, but also can strengthen the bonds between people and potentially create new ones. However, Melody cannot as easily influence the emotional ties of people when those ties are stronger than just friendship or acquaintance. KJ Summers: KJ is the twelvthborn child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. He is also a witch-whitelighter hybrid and he has the wiccan power to. T.K. Summers: Adrian Summers: Richard Summers: Lowell Summers: He is loyal, extroverted, sometimes cocky, and previously had severe anger issues. David Summers: He is a cheerful, carefree, protective and jolly individual. He will always look out for those he holds dear, and is also fun-loving, quick-witted and highly intelligent. Malachi Summers: He is described as solid-voiced and driven beyond belief, but can sometimes panic under pressure. Shaun Summers: Raphael Summers: He is very rational, logical, opinionated, and his emphasis on logic also makes him sceptical about accepting anything without proof. He is more likely to follow his mind and knowledge, and hard facts before acting. Elyon Summers: He is very compassionate, warm, understanding, protective, and altruistic. He is more likely to follow his heart, always trying to make everything better for the people he loves, even if it costs him his own happiness. Austin Summers: He is very intuitive, quick-witted and slightly rebellious. He is more likely to follow his intuition and gut feelings, and act before thinking, when dealing with different situations. '2070s' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Trivia' Category:Families